


Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies.

by princessvicky01



Series: Short one offs [12]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Car Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Modern Thedas, NSFW, SMUTTY SMUT, Shameless Smut, of course there is a tag for car sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:49:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11783499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princessvicky01/pseuds/princessvicky01
Summary: Tumblr prompt - Short one off- NSFW Pure SmutCullen x Annabel - Modern AU - Annabel is a little frisky after a girls night out.





	Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies.

“I’m not sure…” his words are stolen by another passionate kiss which has a hint strawberry. Sweet and intoxicating her lips run over his. One of her hands curls in his hair, the other already unbuckling his seat belt, as she tries to climb over to him.

Annabel has clearly had one too many drinks on this ‘girl’s night out’. She wasn’t completely wasted, he’d drunk with her often enough to tell she was well aware of what she was doing. And what she was doing, was apparently trying to convince him to have sex in his car.

Despite his reservations, Cullen must admit, she’s doing a pretty good job so far. 

“Me neither,” she pants breaking away with a wicked and hungry smile, her fingers still wrapped tightly in the curls she’s loosened. “But that’s half the fun, right?”

Her eyes are bright despite the poor lighting of the parking lot, abandoned by everyone at this silly hour, everyone but them. The blue irises glitter with mischief and he starts to frown, he didn’t see why she couldn’t wait until they got home…Just what had Sera done to rile her up so bad?

“There were strippers again, weren’t there?” he asks, raising one eyebrow as he finally thinks he’s figured it out.

“Pfft…Cullen, Cullen, Cullen, always so suspicious,” she taps his chest with every purr of his name. “No, but we may have teased Cass with readings of Varric’s new novel…” she giggles, leaning into him, her smile beaming proudly. “The new smutty smut one, the one I started to read to you, which made you blush,” she chuckles throwing both arms around his neck.

“Ah, I see, so it’s Varric I have to blame then,” he chuckles his fingers tracing over her rosy cheeks. Maker she is beautiful, with a smile that never fails to brighten him. The next thing he knows his lips are crashing against hers and his heavy hand is wrapping around her waist to pull her closer.

Climbing over to straddle him, she yelps, foot caught on something, but smiles to let him know she’s fine. Her hands run up under his t-shirt, he’s actually in his pyjamas, he’d stayed up late, watching trashy sci fic, waiting for her call to come pick her up. Although this turn of events did seem to be for the better, especially as her fingers slip under the waist band of his sweats to rub his tip, already rock hard in wanting.

The car horn blares, shocking his eyes open and sitting him bolt upright. She’s laughing, and tugging her own top over her head, smacking her elbows on the roof in the process.

“This isn’t a good idea…” His thought disappears as her hand wraps promptly around his shaft and strokes him.

“Hmmm…Why, don’t you like that?” she teases, her lips pressing kisses into the crook of his neck, and he notes that somehow she still smells of her favourite perfume 

All he can do is hum in reply. Maker, he did like that, he loved everything she did to him. Who was he kidding? He’s too far gone to possibly resist her. His hands gloss over her thighs and travel up under the fabric of her hiked up skirt to cup then squeeze her rear, making her moan softly in his ear, her breath hot on his skin spiking desire in his heated veins.

Tugging her underwear down frantically, she wriggles to help, her heel catching the stereo and blaring ‘Up Town Funk’ at full volume. Lurching forward his hand slams down to shut it off.

“I like that song,” she tuts a compliant, which makes him smirk wolfishly, hand now cupping her heated centre.

“Hmmm, but I like the sound of you, far more,” he drawls deeply, slipping one digit inside to make her gasp. Eyes closing he adds another to her slick entrance and she moans, rolling her hips as he starts to work.

Soon his pants are down at his ankles and she’s pumping him, every glide of her hand dragging pleasure through him. He needs her. Removing his fingers he wraps both hands round her hips and drags her over him. Now she really does yell in pain, and his eyes dart from the erotic display to hers with concern.

“My leg!”

Quickly he shifts so she can free her knee which was trapped between the handbrake and the seat. “Car sex looks so much more easier in the movies,” she mumbles, glaring at the offending object as he shakes his head with a chuckle.

“This was your idea,” he reminds her, subtly reclining and pushing back the chair as he does so, hoping to help smooth things.

“Oh, I know,” she rises over him, a lining herself as he lazily strokes himself under her. “I’m not complaining… just explaining why I’m going to fuck you, hard and fast,” her low tone and dark smirk are something of pure sin as she slides down over him. 

Her snug wet heat envelopes him, drawing a blissful groan from his chest as he sits inside her. Maker, she’s glorious and he leans his head against her chest, stealing kisses between pants as she starts to rock.

His hips buck with her, thrusting himself deep with every hit of their bodies. They’re cramped, confined, blistering hot, but euphorically unaware as they move together. Her cries are somehow louder in the small space, the windows steam over and sweat beads down their skin, all simply adding to the building pleasure.

Neither of them last long. A heavy slam of him deep inside her core topples her over the edge. Her cry of his name is a deep barrelled moan, her fingernails digging into his shoulders, biting through to skin as she climaxes, sending his own pleasure soaring to impossible heights. 

A grind of her hips against him is more than enough to break him. Spilling hot and fast inside her, he shudders, the blissful release drawing out a guttural groan as a wave of utter divine pleasure overcomes him.

Both panting he lets the hum of serene warmth of her presence soothe him, nuzzling his face against the curves of her breasts, still contained in her bra. Neither of them is truly naked and neither of them is in a state to truly care how they might appear right now. Sweat dampened hair, flushed skin, chests heaving for air as they wrangle for control over trembling muscles. Both wearing contented smiles.

Finally, he looks up to her, and leans so their lips meet in a tender kiss, sedated and complete.

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it then kudos and comments are really appreciated!


End file.
